Meio Yuki
Meio Yuki is the former Mizukage of Kirigakure, after being wrongly removed from her position. She took her belongings and moved to Fubukigakure, where she was given high praise. Background Ever since the reign of the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi, peace had been restored to the village and kekkei genkai users once again lived with the other villagers. All was well until the Fourth Shinobi War. The village was unprepared, and lost many shinobi. Mei stepped down after the war leaving Chojuro in charge once again. For a few years, the village remained peaceful, but the villagers soon became nervous of the Kage's skills and began revolting. As Kiri went through yet another civil war, other villages saw this as a way in and attacked Kiri. Chojuro tried to control it, and often went with the shinobi loyal to him to try and protect the village. Chojuro saw a Meio, who's parents were killed and she was trying to survive. A man was attempting to kill her, but as Chojuro failed to stop the man, Meio used her kekkei genkai and froze the man to death. Taking her, Chojuro took her back to his home and made sure the guards took care of her. After the fighting stopped, peace was restored to Kiri, and Chojuro began working with Meio, whom he had adopted into his family. Allowing her to train in her clan/kekkei genkai abilites, he even taught her at her kenjutsu. Time went by, and Everything changed when he decided she would be the next Kage. During the ceremony, someone attacked Chojuro, sending the village in panic and chaos. Despite her crying and pain over the loss of her adoptive father, she was deemed the Mizukage and clutching her father's blade, decided to stop the chaos. After the death of Chojuro and her taking over, Meio proved to have a more stable rule, as shown when she calmed down the chaos to prevent yet another civil war. When she was wrongly removed from her position, she left the village, with a hatred towards everyone. Personality Not much is known of her life before she met Chōjūrō, but when she began living with him she was curious but shy, which caused alot of mischief. However, she was always eager to learn, and often went to her adoptive father to train and learn. As she got older and Chōjūrō gave her more freedoms, she began to go to the only family she knew, Maomi Hōzuki of the Hōzuki Clan. Working with her made her develop a more relaxed and open personality, and she broke away from her usual shyness. After witnessing the Mizukage's death and becoming appointed the next in line, She became more serious, and stopped living in the fantasy and began working to restore order and glory to the Land of Water. After being wrongly removed from her position, Meio developed a hatred towards the village, making her vow to get her revenge. Appearence Meio has beautiful white hair, which grows at a fast rate. She wears either a cut style of just wears it out depending on her mood. When she's tending affairs, she wears a white kimono, with a white bow to hold it up. Her white sandals match her seemingly pale skin, making her beautiful in the ice and snow. When its time for her to get serious, she wears the traditonal Mizukage gear, with the hat to cover her changable eyes of red and blue. After being wrongly removed from her position, she went back to wearing her kimono full time. Abilites As the Mizukage, Meio has a range of skills, proving she deserves the title more than anyone. From her kekkei genkai to her dear kenjutsu abilites, Meio is a dangerous force to deal with. Nature Transformation Meio was born with two chakra natures;Water Release and Wind Release. She has learned to use them on a master level, and has awakened her Kekkei Genkai, the Freezing Release. This allows her to control cold and ice completely, and freeze almost anything with ease. Yin Release was something she picked up when training with Maomi, who taught her about the nature. Kenjutsu Under the direction of Chōjūrō, Meio learned how to utilize swords, and developed many techniques for swords. After Chōjūrō's passing, she became the new owner of a dual-handled sword called Hiramekarei, that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When released from its bandages, it releases chakra that can be shaped into weapons. She has been shown capable of creating an enormous hammer, and a massive longsword in an instant after storing a large amount of chakra in the blade. Hiramekarei is capable of storing chakra. With the command "Hiramekarei Unleashing", the stored chakra is emitted from the two holes at the tip of the blade. The chakra rapidly coats the sword and can be shaped into various weapons, such as a hammer or a long-sword. The more chakra that is stored in Hiramekarei, the larger the size of the manifested weapon. This discharge of chakra causes the bandages it is typically wrapped with to unravel. Hōzuki Clan Hiden Under the teachings of relative Maomi Hōzuki, she was taught the clan's hiden by the clan head, who believed she was the next chosen one of the Hōzuki. From exploding balloons to turning her body to liquid, Meio is noted to be one of the strongest of her clan. Summoning Technique Currently, Meio has two contracts-one with a clam for her Hōzuki Clan Hiden, and Crows. She uses both for genjutsu, which she tends to use rarely. Dreamscape Arcs